Scribbles Of Love
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: Mitchie Torres is the new girl in the all girl Blue River Boarding Academy. But what happens when the boarding just happens to merge with an all boy Harrington boarding school opposite them and has to room with a boy. Previously Something Magical!
1. Prologue

**New Girl In The Hostel?**

Summary- Mitchie Torres is the new girl in the all girl Blue River Boarding Academy. But what happens when the boarding just happens to merge with an all boy Harrington boarding school opposite them. Not only does she has to bear the pressure of being the 'new girl in the school' but also has to live in the same room with a certain jock.

**Okay, so this my first story ever!!! i really want you guys to review!!**

**disclaimer- i do NOT own camp rock.. though i wish could own joe jonas..*sigh* **

Mitchie's POV

"Mom, this is SO not happening!" 16 year old Mitchie Torres exclaimed

"Mija, but this is for your own good-

"MY GOOD! OMG!! This most definitely cannot be for my own good.. I mean which boarding school in this freakin' world will allow a girl and a boy to live in one room TOGETHER" exaggerating at the 'together' more

"Michelle, language! And please.. that school is one of the most expensive and productive schools in the world"

"Mom it was, it won't be a productive school anymore"

"How is that?"

"Due to my knowledge about this lame school, it is getting merged with a boy boarding school which was just opposite theirs.. and if it turns into a co-head school then it'll mean that their will be boys.. and if there will more boys then of course distraction is caused and if more distraction is caused then no more productive results and if no more productive results then the school becomes useless!"

"Michelle, I don't want any arguments or discussions about this topic.. It's final! You are going to Blue River-Harrington Boarding School"

"Mom, why are you ruining my life! I'm 16! I can make my decisions you know! I mean what is wrong with present school I am going to? And it's not like we are even shifting to England!"

"Michelle, don't make me do this!"

"What mom! I mean what's wrong in Caliphornia? I love this place! It's my life! And seriously how can anybody's parent let his/her own child live with the opposite sex in the same room even knowing the future circumstances"

"Are you trying to say that you will break my trust and lead yourself to the.. er.. future circumstances"

"Umm, I will if it makes you not send me to that creepy school!"

"Michelle, there is nothing wrong with that school, what are you worried about? that you wont get friends? Mitchie, Alex will be there for you right? She's is in the same school to… and I have taken all the information from Theresa and she says the school is excellent, it's safe to let children stay in one room as the dorm teachers are very strict! Now stop arguing and pack your bags! It's final you are going to England!"

Argh! I hate my mom!!!

Oh Boy!!

**------------------**

Oh sorry for this.. Hi, I'm Michelle (Mitchie) Torres, I'm 16.. and I live in a family which is definitely filthy rich.. I have everything that a teenager would want… don't get me wrong, I'm not a typical blondie/cheerleader type.. but I was pretty popular in school back home... my life is sorry WAS perfect .. why? Thanks to my mom.. it's all ruined now.. I have to go to this freaky boarding school.. well I don't understand why the fuck is she sending me there.. I was a straight A student, I always obeyed them, never told any lies..(well the last two are not true) but still, I mean boarding school is a place for people who are dumb in studies.. don't get me wrong I love my sister/ best friend Alex and she is not dumb.. actually no where even near it.. but she wanted to go to this school.. but I didn't.. then why the heck are they forcing me!!!!

I'm currently sitting in the plane, waiting for it to land me to a place I don't even know a bit… okay I fine I know a little but right now my mind is so not ready for this..

I mean a new school and that means deal with new boys, new friends, new bitches.. ARGH!!

This all is so not needed now.. and plus OMG!!!

I will have to live with god knows which idiot… I mean a boy!! A BOY!!!

I mean he can be any kind.. you know.. a nerd, a geek, a jock, a pervert, a crazy freak… oh my gosh! What am I gonna do if the guy threatens me to have sex with him.. Oh god! Help!

My life is such a mess!!

Okay so I'm outside the gates of this creepy school, okay fine I admit the school doesn't look so creepy, well it is not at all even near creepy.. it is fan-freaking-tastic, the walls of the school were painted in a creamy yellow colour and from the gates the school seemed to be very big..

"My first step towards hell" thought Mitchie as she opened the gates so she could get access to get into the school

* * *

As she walked through the path to get to the main building, she could feel all the eyes on her, but one thing that made Mitchie show off her curvy hips more and ramp walk through the path was envious stares she got from the girls there..

Mitchie smirked thinking, "Are these people already jealous of me?"

Back home, Mitchie had a lot of boyfriends and she definitely was a very attractive person in her school, but never were any girls jealous of her, or even if they were they didn't show it in front of her..

Mitchie was treated as a princess everywhere she's gone, first her own house where she is the only child so she has to be an angel for her parents and in school too, she was the perfect girl with beauty and brains, she was also the teachers pet and the principle too was very fond of her. So she was very innocent by heart when it comes to playing tricks on her, she wouldn't understand such things. Not that Mitchie was not aware about the fact that she was innocent but there was always someone to protect her from all this, and she really wished that she got someone like she got her best friend Chad back home, he was a jock, a football player, but a kind one, sure he was perverted like every other jock, but Mitchie knew how to handle such perverted ass-hole like boys since she was the jock's best friend.

When Mitchie walked through some boys who were practically drooling on her, she heard some of them already giving disgusting comments like

"Oh man! I didn't think the new girl would be SO hot"

"Look at her legs dude!"

"Darn her legs, look at her chest!"

"OMG! Her legs are so creamy man!"

Mitchie silently cursed herself for wearing a white halter one piece with just a little heart necklace around her neck and just a shrug like black leather jacket covering her exposed skin from behind and half her hands. Mitchie was never one of those girls who had a problem wearing open clothes, because they never looked cheap on her as it looked on other sluts! It looked more classy on Mitchie that's what Chad once told her.

She was silently listening to all the comments passed on her, all only contained compliments on her body parts and her "gracious face" that's what she heard a guy saying about her. But one comment caught Mitchie's attention. It was as follows:

"Dude! I agree that she is hot.. but do you think we would get to date HER! I mean look at her, she's already booked for Shane!"

She thought about it for a moment but ignored the comment and made her way on the steps of the main building

"MITCHIEEEEEEEEEE" Mitchie smiled as she recognized the voice. She turned and threw her arms out in the air.

The Hispanic petite girl ran into her arms and both hugged like never before

When they pulled away..."Alex.. OMG!! I missed you SO bloody fucking much!"

"Woah babe! Seems like you finally learned how to curse" Mitchie grinned and replied

"Thanks to Chad"

Both made their way around the school as Alex showed Mitchie the school

"So, how did you like the school?"

"I just entered it Lexi!"

"Yeah I know, but it looks like you already put the school on fire"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! Don't act so dumb!! I heard all boys talking "hey dude, did you see the new girl! She is a bomb!!" speaking in a hard manly tone

Mitchie just shrugged

"What! I'm serious"

"Whatever" Mitchie mumbled. And then she remembered...

"Hey Lexi, who's this Shane?"

" Oh great! Its not even half an hour and you already know his name!" Alex mumbled

"Sorry?"

"Okay, let me just introduce you to the different cliques of this school"

And for the next 15 minutes Alex kept on introducing different cliques to Mitchie.

The Goths, the stuck ups, the geeks/ nerds, the bilinguals , the gangsters, the hippies, the cheerleaders and their backstabbers and finally the jocks!

"So…" Alex started " Here's your answer when you asked who's Shane Grey.."

"Hmm" Mitchie stared intently

"Okay, look there" She pointed to a direction where several boys were sitting on steps, all looking like typical bad boys with leather jackets worn and you know some wearing all dark tinted shades but she had to admit all were pretty hot.

"That guy, who's sitting right in the middle is Shane Grey, he is the typical bastard slash pervert slash teachers and principle's pet of the school.. well he is just like you were in your earlier school"

"I wasn't a pervert" Mitchie playfully glared Alex

"I was kidding Mitch"

"Hey Lexi" Mitchie heard a soft, velvety, friendly tone coming from where the jocks were sitting and when Mitchie turned to see who called her, comes out from the bastard slash pervert slash teachers and principle's pet of the school

"Well care to explain the fact that why do you know him then?"

"Er.. well... he is also my best friend" Alex admitted uneasily

Mitchie just raised her perfectly carved brow in return

"What? Okay fine, you see the guy just sitting next to Shane?"

"Yeah, you mean the curly head?"

"Yup, him! Nate Grey.. Shane's younger brother.. I have a major crush on him since like forever!"

"Oh! Alex has a crush!!" Mitchie teased and playfully bumped her waist to Alex's waist

Alex just glared in return

"ALEX, come here!" the same voice again just a bit high pitched came from the that Shane guy

"Coming" Alex said keeping the same tone

"Come" Alex said

"Where?"

"To meet them.. I'll introduce you to them"

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked uneasily

"I'm very sure, now come!"

Half way Mitchie exclaimed, "Hey Alex! I have to pick up my schedule, can I meet you later?"

"Fine but where?"

"I don't know, meet me here?"

"Cool, bye"

"Bye"

When Mitchie was just about to leave

"Alex! Wait!'

Alex turned around. That's when Mitchie hugged her tighter than before.

"Thanks for everything!" she whispered into her ear

Alex just smiled

That's when Mitchie made her way to the office.

Thinking, "This school wouldn't be so bad after all!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? hate it?loved it? loathe it? like it? **

**And if you think its crappy then please do NOT hesitate to tell me!!**

**pls review! can we make for 5 reviews till the next chp??**

**-------love Aashma :)--------**


	2. One Time

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer- i do not own camp rock.. wouldn't mind owning joe though ;)**

In the Main Office:

Mitchie strolled through the huge school while going to the office. She was surprised to know that the interior of the whole school was no where like her school back home. Suddenly she felt something vibrating in her bag. When she checked her iphone(yeah get jealous) it showed 1 new message:

_So, princess how is you're new skul?;) -CDC_

_Its pretty cool actually, neva thought I would say this but I think this may not be such a bad experience:)- M _

She texted back

_Yeah, but don't forget us..lol.. where r u anyways?- CDC_

_Ha-ha! lol, I would neva forget you, and I am going to the main office to get my schedule-M_

_So has any cute guy caught your eye? Since in LA nobody caught your eye because I was there 8) – CDC_

Mitchie inwardly just rolled her eyes. "Chad and his boasting". She saw that she was getting closer to the office so she decided she would talk to Chad later.

_Yeah 1, I guess.. :D and he's way more hotter than you :P listen I gtg.. I call you later cya ILY ;)- M_

_Yeah right.. you hurt my ego *insert hurt mock* hehe… I just miss you a lot :) ILY2 :D bye tc – CDC_

Mitchie smiled when she read the message. She quickly sent an I miss you too and slipped her phone in her handbag. She knocked and when she got permission she went in. she saw a lady with blonde hair working on a lot of papers. When she reached her table she cleared her throat to get some attention. The lady's name was Mrs. Bridges according to the name written on her reception desk.

Mrs. Bridges: "May I help you?"

"Yeah, actually I'm new here, I came here to collect my year schedule." Mitchie replied politely

"May I know your name?"

"Michelle Torres"

"Here ya go, have a great year ahead" She handed her a couple of papers and she smiled

Mitchie smiled back and left the office

* * *

When Mitchie got out of the office everybody rushed to some board where there were several papers kept and students hovering over it. Mitchie inwardly groaned thinking what is the drama on there?. She reached a little closer and noticed one girl coming out in a dreamy look coming out of the stampede.

Mitchie decided to ask her what was the matter.

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…what is on here?"

"Oh! You must be the new girl right.. Hi! I'm Caitlyn Gellar.. and they are all checking their roommate for the whole year.."

"Hi! I'm Mitchie Torres, umm.. I've to still see it"

"Okay" Caitlyn smiled

"Whom did you get?" Mitchie bit her bottom lip uneasily expecting a none of your business from her

"Oh! I got Justin Russo, you go check out whose yours" she winked in Mitchie's direction

"Okay" Mitchie bit her lip again.

"Mitch" she turned to Alex coming towards her. "where were you?"

"In the Office" replied Mitchie

Mitchie even saw Nate beside Alex. The curly head Alex told her about.

"Hey" said Nate

"Hi"

"Lex, I'll go and check our roommates" she smiled as an approval.

Nate gave one last smile to Mitchie and disappeared in the crowd.

Once nate was no where to be seen. Mitchie squealed, "He SO has a crush back on you"

"What?"

"Puh-leese, I see the way he looks at you!"

"Mitch, that's enough, why would somebody like Nate Grey like somebody like me?"

"Alex, I know you always had a low self-esteem and that is the only thing I hate about you, I mean you look very pretty Alex, prettier than me, you just need to realize that, you know what my mom use to say right?"

"Yeah Mitch, "Confidence is the main beauty" . Alex said use the air quotations

"That's my little Alex" Mitchie grinned

Alex just smiled at Mitchie, she was always very helpful in these matters.

"And so that you know Mitch, you are the best friend slash sister in the whole wide world"

Mitchie just smirked

"Oh! I know"

Suddenly from no where, Nate came out, happiness written all over his face

"Guess what Lex?"

"What?"

"We are roomies" all the three grinned

"umm… Nate can you help me see my roommate please?" Mitchie asked

"Sure" Nate smiled

Nate then pushed the crowd a bit so Mitchie could go further and check her name.

After few ups and downs Mitchie found her roommate out with Nate's help

Female: Michelle Torres Male: Shane Grey

Oh boy!! This was unexpected!

------------------

**Hello!!! you guys are seriously awesome... 11 fucking reviews!!! OMG!! i expected 2 or 3 reviews to be there!!! Oh! and i forgot to mention it in the last chp that Naitlyn lovers! sorry! but i am more of a nelena/nalex lover! I love you guys!! you all made my day..:)**

** Ann-Dree-Ahh- yeah i know.. i made a mistake! but i realized it pretty late and then i was to bored to correct it! :P thanx for telling me though!!**

**Well enjoy the part! And review if you like it? And even review if you don't like it! i would appreciate it:) can we make it till 6 more reviews till the next Chp?? **

**------------ Love aashma:)----------------**


	3. She Could Be The One?

**Enjoy!!**

**disclaimer-i don't own camp rock.. but the goal is to own joe jonas :P**

Shane's POV

Damn that new girl! She so pretty! Okay fine stop staring at me like that. So what if I am known as a pervert. It isn't necessary for me to think about her boobs and ass! Okay fine I thought about it. A LOT! And I even checked her out completely but then when I saw her face I completely forgot about what I saw below. She's not getting of my mind.

Well guess what! I'm her rommie! *Insert WOOT! Here*

My heart was jumping and doing all those summersaults and flip-flops when she told me. I was beaming like a little boy who just got his power ranger robot!

It all started when I entered the cafe and saw Alex and Mitchie deep engrossed deep in a conversation whereas Nate was just sitting on a table and listening to it silently. I went stood beside Alex.

"Bingo!" Mitchie muttered

"Hi! What's up?"

"The ceiling" Mitchie answered rolling her eyes

"Oh! Come on, What's his fault in this?" Alex asked Mitchie. I was totally confused about what happened.

"And you have to tell too" Alex reminded her something.

Remind me what?

"Fine! You're my roommate Shane"

**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! **

She looked so nervous when she told me. Most of all she looked so cute. Her hair all tousled, she bit her bottom lip which looked all the more appealing, her forehead creased between her eyebrows. I swear I had to hold back my laughter. But she at last spat it out. Before I could respond some bitch from the office announced

"All the students may go and collect their room keys from the office"

"I'll go get it" Mitchie muttered before she raced out of the café

I was still in shock about the fact that she was my roommate. Alex quickly rushed behind Mitchie to talk to her. Yeah I agree things were awkward

But hey! I was Shane- freakin'- grey for crying out loud and I never make things awkward between any girl. I quickly recovered from the shock and walked to the office to get my room no.

I entered it and saw Mrs. Clearwater **(A/N: Yeah, I know I'm horrible!)** giving keys and muttering room nos. under breadh

Its time to turn the charm on!

"Hey, Mrs. Clearwater" I exclaimed while getting in the middle of the line

"Hey you! Get in the line" I heard a faint whisper behind me but I ignored and carried out with my mission of finding my room no.

As soon as she saw me her whole face lit up like I was a candle.

"Hello, Shane! May I help you?"

"Hey Ma'am! How have you been?"

"I'm good Shane, we can flirt later because I've got work to do"

"Sure, sure but I wanna know my room no. so I guess that's a part of your work beautiful" I raised a brow kinkily

"Your no. is 36 and gosh! You are pathetic! Flirting with office staff in front of your school mates?"

I didn't need to say anything, I just winked in her direction an left that place

I practically ran to my "future house".

I heard Alex scream

"My gosh! You are already becoming desperate"

"Oh shut up!" I yelled back

Alex just giggled and left

After running three flights of stairs at last reached the door

This is it!

I have to make some kind of conversation with her. She has to speak to me!

I opened the door knob and went in. The rooms of the building were the same as they were in Harrington so I didn't bother to see the room

I saw a lot of suitcases on the floor. They had to be Mitchie's.

I made my way to the balcony and saw her sitting on one of the chairs watching the sun set with one of her legs up and her head rested on it. One hand caught her lifted leg while the other was placed on her thigh. She looked so peaceful. She had changed her clothes from the halter piece to some hot shorts and a simple top. She still looked pretty. I didn't want to disturb her but we had to talk.

I cleared my throat to get some attention

She looked up and smiled at me. God that was so heart melting! Oh god! She's making me cheesy already. And I'm not dumb, I so knew I was falling for her. Because when I get THIS cheesy I get feelings for that particular girl

"Hi" she gestured me to sit on the chair opposite to her

I walked awkwardly and sat.

"Hey"

"Ummm… Sorry for what I did in the café.. I just freaked out!" God she looked so cute!

Shane focus!!!

"Oh! Its no problem.. Guess I too freaked out "

Again that dirty awkward silence. I had never expected me to be quiet in front of such a hot girl

"So lets just cut it out" I attempted to make a conversation

"What?" she asked dumfounded

"This awkwardness, its not like we dated before and broke up and then we meet after 5 years"

Mitchie giggled

"Okay, deal! But.. err.. I hardly know you!"

"Well duh, because we've met for the first time" I rolled my eyes

She glared at me. But I caught the shimmer so I understood it was playful.

"Okay let me start! I'm Shane grey"

"No shit Sherlock!" she rolled her eyes

"Let me complete" I glared at her

She jus giggled and gestured me to go on

"I am the football captain of the team-

"Student body president, the flirt here, hottest guy here, every girl drools over you here, guys come to you for girl advices Blah blah blah!. I know every one looks as good as you is! Tell me something which I can relate to"

I smiled at her. Yeah I don't doubt my choice anymore. She is the one!

* * *

**I re wrote the whole thing. i just added a part in between about mitchie telling shane that they are roommate**

** i know this part is small.. but i think it was important to put forward shane's thinking too! and i think i done fairly good for a boy's thinking..:P**

**But you guys know it better! so like it? hate it?**

**Reviewww!!! love to see the increasing number!! :D**

**So read and review..!! **

**I think the last chp was disappointing because i rushed the part. But i just added a part of what was needed. i hope its better now.. **

**PS- 29 aroundish? =) PLEASE! Till the next chp..**

**thanx..**

**---------------Love aashma-----------**


	4. Naturally

**New Girl In The Hostel?**

**Here's a big part..! And i also wrote a one-shot, called headfirst.. check that out!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- Nun-huh, i dont own camp rock, but i own joe.. not..:(**

* * *

**_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_**

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby- Selena Gomez _**

Mitchie's POV

"I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dieing in a place of someone you love, seems like a good way to go"

The first lines of Twilight started blaring out of the speakers.

I was watching Twilight with Shane.(Squeal) Oh forget that!

I knew Shane was not interested in it because he didn't like chick flicks. So I gave him an option. And he chose twilight because the other option was legally blonde which he loathed all the more. I just giggled and went ahead to play the movie.

Things were a lot more different from that night. Both of us had a long conversation about or lives after that. We nearly finished 3 cups of coffee together. I told him about my life in California. About my boyfriends, and my school and my parents and how Alex and became best friends I and about Chad. He told me about his love music and football, that and he and his brothers have band and have a record deal, they are working on their 1st album and nobody in the school knows about this and he told me to keep it a secret to. He also told me about his siblings and parents. And about his mom too. He loves his mom more than anything. It looked from the way he described her. He told me that there are two women he loves the most in this world. One, his mother and two, the girl he will fall in love with.

The other day we set up the whole room. We changed the whole room's map. The room looked more than a boarding school room, it definitely looked like a couple living together. We had the whole living room changed with a plasma TV, 2 nice comfortable couches, 1 bean bag, the whole floor covered with a white soft cotton rug. It also had a swing on Mitchie's request. She loved swings. There was one swing in the balcony too. Their was one plus point according to Shane was that both the beds were in the same room. And both were big enough to fit two people in one bed. I also put some bells, glittery lights and shimmery show cases in the living room and the bedroom.

* * *

We were currently watching Twilight. Robert Pattinson is SO hot! And when I told Shane that, he just scowled and said "I would make a better Edward than him. Please!"

I just rolled my eyes at that comment

Well did I mention he practically kissed my whole face the other day. Only the exception was the lips. I swear he was thinking of kissing them.

And we also slept on the same bed*squeal*

The fact that I got a nightmare scared him. So just to comfort me he was awake the whole night caressing my face. Oh my god! He is so sweet.

I'm definitely falling for him. There were 2 days given to us till the school starts and tomorrow the awful part would start! The disgusting, unpleasant, boring and mood fucking studies!

So Shane and I decided to stick to each other and lock ourselves in one room and spend the whole day together in the room. We switched our cell phones off, and spent the whole day snapping pictures in front of the mirror together.

I bought my laptop and when I took it out Shane was staring me wide eyed like I had committed a crime.

"What?" I asked him when he was staring it like I bought a rare Flintstone.

"You bought a laptop"

"So?" I asked dumbfounded

"We are not allowed to keep laptops! If any room inspecting teachers saw this, we'll surely get screwed. Badly!"

"So! Big deal we'll hide it! And come on don't act you don't need it. I cannot live without technology Shane and I'm sorry I'm not stopping it for some stupid pissing of school rules!"

Shane just smirked in return and replied back, "You are such a rule breaker"

"Rules are meant to be broken?" I told him rather than making it more of a question

"Yep! They are" he smirked

I just smirked back in return

I was starting to cooking food when it was nearly dinner. Shane came into the kitchen

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking food"

"Why?"

"Aren't you hungry, or you're planning to turn into Edward for me" I asked raising my brow.

"Ha-ha! Never in my life will I give up my food and my sleep to become a vampire Mitch!"

"So, what should we eat?" I asked dumbfounded

"We can order pizza's and soft drinks?"

"Like the school watchmen would let the guy enter the school premises saying, "Oh my! My best friend, come come! I wont tell anyone"

"Obviously" he said and left the kitchen

"What? Shane we'll fall in deep trouble stop!"  
"Why if you can break rules then obviously I'm allowed to, being the popular guy here"

I just rolled my eyes

"Shane!" I warned

"Chill ya! Its not the first time I've ordered pizzas Mitch!"  
And then it exactly happened the way he told me. Comes out Shane knew the delivery guy and that guy exactly knew where to come, how to come and when to come.

We had pizzas and then slept peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

The other morning I got up early around 5:30 and saw Shane peacefully sleeping. His head was buried in my neck, and his arms had a death grip around my waist.

Suddenly I remembered that I needed to get up as we had to reach to the assembly around 7:45. I generally take a lot of time to get ready so it was the perfect time I got up. I stirred a bit in his arms still trying my best not to wake him up.

But my fate*sigh* never supports me. And Shane abruptly got up.

"Morning" he murmured through my neck sending sparks all the way to my spines

"Morning" I replied back

"I don't wanna go to this shitty school Shane" I moaned

Shane shifted a little and then he faced Mitchie.

"But we have to go right?" he kissed Mitchie's forehead

Mitchie pouted

"Come on Mitchie, we'll be late"

"Shaneeee, please!"

"Get up, sleepyhead. Rise and shine sunshine"

"Oh! Shut up!" I grumbled

But got up and ran into the bathroom.

After a good 30 minute shower I came out with nothing but just draping my towel around my chest. I forgot the fact that I shared the room with a guy.

When Shane saw me all he did was stare at my cleavage and the inappropriate places to stare. I found it really awkward but I couldn't do anything. Yes! I mean he was a boy and all this normal for him. I left the room with the clothes and changed in the other room.

* * *

After I finished changing and was done with the my make up and hair I was packing my bag with tons of books and my needed things which I had to put in the my locker. I was facing the bench and so my back was facing the room. God! This uniform was so heavy. It was a normal white blouse a tie upon it, and a blazer upon it too. And a really short skirt. I found that I looked like an idiot with sleeves totally down so I rolled them with my blouse till my elbow. I had kept my hair straight and just side parted them from the left side put on some tic tac pins. My make up wasn't all that dramatic. It was just black eye make up and my lips gelled with gloss. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Who else would it be.

Shane.

He kissed my neck and trailed the kisses till my jaw and kept whispering I'm sorry again and again. I turned in this arms to face him. Only to realize he was shirtless.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For acting like a perv, I'm sorry Mitch, I had no intentions to bore my eyes in your body, I just.. er.. you came out so suddenly I was caught guard and-

"Shhh" I placed my index finger on his lips "It's okay" I smiled

"Really" he asked me disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it's alright" I smiled again.

"ummm… can you tie this for me" he gestured to the necktie that as around this neck.

"Aren't you suppose to wear his this on the shirt?" I asked

"I have to break rules, baby" Shane said rolling his eyes at the same time

I also rolled my eyes and said, "you're mad"

"Yeah, I know thanks" he smirked

"Hate that smirk of yours"

"Love that pout of yours" he said kissing both my cheeks, my forehead, my chin and my nose.

***Squeal* **Okay stop now!!

I think I'm falling for him..! Hard!!

* * *

**Dun..dun..dunn**

**review! like it? hate it?**

**Oh and btw, did you check out demi's remember december music video?? i saw it!! it was awesome.. and even selena's shooting naturally's video tomorrow..! cant wait for it!! i love that song.. dats why this chp gonna be named naturally!!!! :D**

**See ya! Tc and dont forget to reviewww!!!**

**PS- 37ish? =)**

**Oh & PPS- ceecile- I am new here..! and according to me posting stories and editing mistakes is really complicated here.. I'm sorry for posting the last chp again and again but i had to clear the confusion. you have to gimme sometime to get used to this.. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.. thanks for reviewing though!**

**Love you guys! **


	5. Jump Than Fall

**Hiyyaaa!! New Part..:D review**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer- i dont own camp rock.. wanna own joe.. havent i mentioned this in the last 4 chps too..??**

* * *

_**I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**_

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall- Taylor Swift

Mitchie's POV

I am in my Biology class right now. I know Boring! He's bugging us to no extent. The worst part I and Shane only have 1 class together. SAD!!!

Alex is sitting just beside me. Its bugging both of us here.

Okay fine lets talk about the bomb. Me and Shane entered the breakfast room today morning arm in arm. Everybody was staring at us as if we were some celebrities. It happensm Alex, Nate, Shane and me sat on the same table with some of Alex's and Nate and Shane's friends. Alex was showing all signs of desperation. About how it went with Shane that night.

At last she lost it. She took out her cell and typed

_Tell me something I don't know. Now! _

She shoved the piece of technology on my lap so nobody would see it. I looked at her dumbfounded. She gestured towards my lap and I realized that she still remembered the way we use to talk about boys in front of our parents. We use to type messages in the cell and gave it to one another to reply back.

I smiled at that memory. She happen to remember it to at the same time and smiled back. But the smile was gone with curiosity written all over her face again. I rolled my eyes thinking she would never leave if I didn't tell her now. But still it was fun playing dumb with Alex and see her piss of so I decided to drag the conversation more.

_What? _I smirked

_Don't you "WHAT" me Mitch! Tell me what's on with you and Grey? Did he try to rape you? Did that bastard made you drink alcohol since don't drink? Did that asshole try to kiss you? TELL ME!!!! _

_NOOO!! He did nothing like that._

_Yeah right, that's the reason none of you showed up yesterday down. I tried calling both of you up but both of your phones were switched off. What is on with both of you?? Don't hesitate a bit to tell me if he tried to rape you. Tell me now Mitch!!_

She shoved it again on my lap. Till now everybody was suspicious about what were we both doing. Especially Shane and Nate. But neither of them asked anything. I read the message and rolled my eyes. Alex and her over protectiveness

_No Alex, he didn't even touch me_

Okay that was lies because we were practically glued to each other yesterday.

_Then what is it with you acting like a couple now. I know you get along with boys fast but I never knew that you make the guy your boyfriend after 48 hours of meeting.._

_Shut up Lexi! I am not dating him. Its just that we got along faster and we really like each others company. We are JUST FRIENDS!!._

I furiously typed. Which happen to catch Shane's eye. After I shoved the phone on Alex's lap and not to forget glaring at her. He asked what happened? With his eyes. I just smiled back nodded nothing in his direction. He just smiled and winked back.

_Oh please, look at you both. JUST look at both of you! He's continuously staring you with his big bloody eyes. Like I'm eating you from my phone. He's acting like some over concerned boyfriend_

_STOP! Apparently you ARE eating me with your phone. And we don't date. End of conversation._

_Full stop_

I pressed the end button and gave her phone back to her. She just gave me an I-will-find-out-what-is-going-on-between-both-of-you look. I just rolled my eyes. I happen to do this a lot since I've come here.

* * *

After breakfast and 2 dirty boring periods of studies I was walking to my other class. Alex had to go to PE. Obviously she scowled, cursed and then went. I just giggled and made my way to my next class.

English.

I walking peacefully but obviously someone had to ruin it. Shane's arms snaked around my waist. He kissed my neck which made me stop walking.

"I missed you" he whispered

"I met you before 15 minutes while going to the wash room"

"I still missed you" he kissed my neck. I blushed like always. And he spun me around and sealed my body by pushing me in front of the locker.

He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Shane, we're not in our room" I said using a Duh tone

Right now, in this position where I'm all pinned up and Shane practically on me. He was making me mad. He looked so hot!

According to his "Breaking rules" he's worn his tie in his shirt and half of his buttons are open which is showing his abs and his tie too. His blazer is properly pinned but since the blazer pinnings are near the navel only all his abs are visible. His hair is properly gelled, straightened and made. And some locks coming near his eyes. He looked so cute!

"Can we bunk the next period?" he asked breaking my trail of thoughts.

"What?"  
"What? I want to spend some time with you. Pleaseeee" he pouted his famous puppy dog face

"Shane!" I warned

"Chill Scar, nothing'll happen"

"Scar? Is she your new casual fuck buddy?" I giggled

Shane scowled " Please! I really like this name. Scarlett. It's my cousin's name who passed away due to pneumonia when she was 6. I kept the name for her. She was favorite girl in this whole world" I smiled

He smiled back

"But unless you wanna be my casual fuck buddy, I wont have a problem with that" he said his cocky grin back on his face. And pulled me closer as he put his arms around my waist.

His nose was just 1 inch above my nose. And he smirking now. I rolled my eyes at his signature smirk. I pushed him by keeping my hands on his chest but he was too strong to budge. Right now anybody passing the hallway must be thinking that we must be making out.

"So, why are giving ME this nickname"  
"Because you look a lot like her" I smiled

I made my way to his ear and whispered "Lets bunk the period then"

When I was making my way back to face him I kissed his cheek. I felt the corner of his turn into a smile.

* * *

**Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm loving the way i'm portraying shane and mitchie :D because i always wanted to read them like this..!! okay enough**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!**

**PS- 45 =) (sorry for asking more this time.. i have a lot of expectations from this chp..:P)**

**PPS- do you guys have any idea about the demi and selena feud because of taylor lautner?? if its coz of him i hate him!!!! even at demi's party selena didnt show up!!! i want dem back!!!:(**

**PPPS- and about the lovely increasing jemi rumors i'm lovin' it :D**

**REVIEWW!! if like it? or hate it?**

**Muah! love u guys!**

**----------love aashma :)-----------**


	6. Untouched

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer- dont own camp rock! gimme joe if u wanna :D**

* * *

**_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you-The Veronicas_**

_**Shane's POV**_

We both sat in my silver sleek Jaguar. Mitchie eyed the car suspiciously and then raised her brow at me. I just smirked back in return. She just nodded her head and sat in the car. Her look was not What-an-expensive-car look it was you-are-totally-a-money-waster look and that is why I smirked back in return.

We sat in the car and she asked "Where are we going?" curiosity written all over face as her cute intensive eyes stared at me.

"Surprise!" I grinned

She pouted and then huffed.

"So, what was the scene during breakfast"

"What?"

"About you and Alex almost killing her phone"

"Oh! That..umm. nothing"

It was something and I had to knew it!

"Oh! Come on you can tell me"

She just nodded

"Okay, fine she thought we both are dating" she spat out

I took her sentence into consideration. I mean we did act like a couple, like totally. And no denying I really like Mitchie. And its not some tiny whoopsy crush. It was a major crush, a falling in love crush.

"what happened?" she asked while putting a strand of her hair behind her hair.

God! She looked so cute!

She'd worn a really short skirt where the right amount of thighs were exposed.(What? I'm a boy!), she looked amazing as always!!

But today morning…………..

Trust me! I was bumped seeing the outline of her body. The time she came out in her towel after a long bath. I was seriously speechless. I mean she had the perfect curves which were even clearer in her towel, and her face was adorable with a surprised and embarrassed expression, her hair all wet since she washed them, but I tried my best not to stare her cleavage. But I really couldn't help it. I was getting tempted by her body. I was controlling myself as I was supporting the bed end. Otherwise I would have pounced on her like a wolf and would have fucked her right there. But I know she wouldn't like it. So I controlled myself. The situation got really awkward so she took her clothes and ran out of the room.

Right now I was taking her to a beach which is 15 minutes walking from here. But I preferred the car because we would reach faster. And I didn't want to waste a minute with her.

"Nothing" I replied back smiling

She just smiled back.

We finally reached the beach.

"Here we are!" I announced breaking the trail of both of our thoughts.

"The beach?" she questioned

"Yeah!"

"Are you kidding me? Shane its nearly winter and the temperature is less than 17 degrees. What are you thinking?"

"What! I just bought you here for a walk. I mean we aren't even going to get wet as we are not entering the water"

"Okay fine" yes! She gave in.

But it happened exactly the opposite of what I had told we both had taken of our shoes, blazers and ties. We were splashing water o each others faces. She was totally wet! Well so was I. I ended up coming really close to her.

"Shane, What are you doing?"

She asked when we was practically nose to nose

"Nothing?" I answered huskily.

"Why are you so close?" she asked me nervousness clearly visible in her voice

"Just" I replied.

It was not my fault I was answering her in monosyllables, it was her fault. Yeah, totally her fault! I mean who asked her to be so beautiful and take my heart with her.

And yeah I reached the cheesiness cliff. I am in love with her. And I know this will be a good thing.

Oh! Did I just use that Twilight's dialogue?

God I am turning into an idiot!

I mean I am ready to run the road of love.

I caught her waist real tight with my arms. So nobody would take her away. As we both were completely soaked she was shivering. And she was right. It was really cold and freezing till death. To give her some warmness I pulled her more closer if that would be possible. Her lips practically touch mine for a second and then there was distance of 1 millimeter again. She clutched my shirt's collars real tight as of she was scared.

"Are you cold?" I asked my voice barely audible but loud enough for her to hear since she wasn't even a meter away from me.

She just nodded her shivering head in response. She then bit her lip and that when t lost my patience. It was really appealing.

I crashed my lips on her lips. But before that since she had bitten her lower lip I freed that lip from her tooth's grasp with my teeth. She gasped when I did that. I just held her even more closer. (If that was possible)

She tightened her grip on my collar even more. Like she wanted it. She licked her lips which gave me a sign that I could smooch her. And I didn't wait anymore.

I crashed my lips hungrily on hers. She responded back. With the same force but a little less since she was a girl. She tasted like strawberries, jelly and cherries. I took her taste in me as much as I could in the small amount of time. She didn't hesitate to kiss me back at all. She tightened the grip even more on his collar. I depended the kiss by pulling her closer until there was no space for even an ant couldn't make his way between them. Her kisses were seductive, addictive. It was like he wanted more.

_Nobody's POV_

_He never wanted this to stop. He wanted the world to pause where it was. It was like only they were present on his lonely beach. He took her all in._

_Mitchie had never kissed anyone so passionately before. She was in total bliss! It was all a dream come true for a crazy, stupid hopeless romantic!_

_Shane was on his own rollercoaster ride. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm, perfect synchronization, perfect beat, perfect tap, perfect art._

_It was just a perfect kiss!_

_He pulled her even more closer all ready to kiss her more. To make her feel loved, make her feel important, make her feel that she secure and 0protected in his arms._

_Because they enjoyed this kiss so much. It was like both of them had forgotten that they weren't even lip-virgins when they met. That they had given their first kiss to someone else. But for them it was all a back off! Both of them decided. No matter what the truth was, they gave their first kiss to each other because it was perfect and everything both of them ha d dreamt of._

_First kiss is a bliss!_

Shane's POV

It was obvious oxygen was needed so we had to pull out. Why couldn't we be like fishes? I mean I understand oxygen is a positive aspect of life but it becomes so negative in these situations.

God! She was so cute!

The pink colour stained her cheeks. They were slowly burning red. She was blushing horribly but adorably. And she was totally trying her best to hide it. She was looking everywhere but not into my eyes. I lifted two fingers and placed below her chin. Currently she was looking down into the water. And then I slowly lifted her head so I could get better access of her face. She was still blushing.

"I think I'm warm Shane" she grinned and hid her face near the crook my neck.

I grinned back held her tight in my arms

This was peace! Right there in her arms

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!! How was it?? how did i write the first kiss?? tell me please!! review..**

**PS- 55ish? =)**

**PPS- empty imaginatons- yup i check that site daily!! its my favourite jemi site :D**

**PPPS- Demi and selena are presenting an award together at the AMAS :D**

**PPPPS- happy birthday miley cyrus!**

**Dont forget to review!**

**Love u guys! muah!**

**----------love aashma!---------**


	7. The Math

**Hellloooo!!! sry for not updating!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- i own camp rock and joe jonas.... NOT!**

* * *

**_You can spend your whole life analyzing  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
'Till there's nothing anymore  
Why don't you just close your eyes  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
Just let it flow  
It's what I'm waiting for-Hilary Duff_**

**_Mitchie's POV_**

"Mitchie Torres! I thought you must be an intelligent girl seeing your admission form, never knew Shane Grey and you would start creating problems at the very first day!"

I were currently standing outside the principle's office. We were caught while sneaking from the school back door. Great plan captain obvious! (You know whom I'm referring to!) a school worker caught us sneaking in. and Shane knew the guy But he hated him! So we were more in trouble!

Currently, I was standing infront of the principle. God! But this was definitely worth going through if I get to kiss Shane everyday! My lips are still on fire after the kiss. The ride back home was very silent. After we were caught Shane and I were given are punishments individually. I am so sure Shane is waiting outside the principles office.!

Shane's POV

Oh my mother fucking god! I got Mitchie into so much trouble. I am an idiot! I should have known taking her from the back door was a bad idea because even if the watchmen allowed us,(well my great sources and friendship!) that bloody annoying bastard creepy asshole peon (okay that's enough) would be standing there. I should've taken here through the janitors closet! Omg! Please let them not torture my Mitchie! Its all my fault its her first day and I got her into problem in less than 24 hours

Way to go Shane! You definitely treat the love of your life princessly!

Woah! Love of my life?!?!?!?!?!

Where did that come from. Well I think I may really like her! Lets see if I love her! I do have a lot of time ya know!

Well right now its more important for her to get out of that bloody fucking office! And tell me what shit they did to her. So I can torture that asshole to no depth! OMG! What did they do to her? Did they suspend her? Expel her? Please god! Help her! Help ME!

Okay she came out, and her expression is blank! Her expression is BLANK!!!!!

Help! Help!! Helppp!!!

What should I do?!?!?!?!

She is standing in front of me. Now she looked up and she's smiling?!?!

She squealed she kissed my cheek and hugged me tight.

I hugged her but I was still confused. She was supposed to be mad at me.

"I got detention" she told me I sighed in relief. Wait!

Even I got detention!

But wait.. why is she so happy?

"Why are you so happy about that?" I asked dumbfounded my hands still encircling her waist. Her hands were on my chest.

"You idiot! We'll get more time to spend together" she told me.

I suddenly realized she's right. We'' have the detention together since we are in the same grade. Man! It amazes me that I get everything I want!

She was grinning now. I decided to play along. I pulled her more closer but obviously this moment had to be ruined

"Mitchieee!!!"

She turned her head to see a horrified looking Alex. Great! Now I'll have to listen to her crap for 'kidnapping' her cousin. Hey I wouldn't mind doing that though!

"OMFG!!! Where were you? How did you get detention? Did this ass do something? I told you in the morning to tell me if he's upto something but you didn't! Where was this asshole kidnapping you?"

God she annoying me now!

"AlEXXX!! Breathe, calm down! He didn't kidnap me!" she turned to her side. She was no more in my grasp. *insert hurt here*

But me being me secretly placed my hand on her lower back while she was explaining everything to Alex. Of course she left out the smooching part but Alex was Alex. She was eying me the whole time Mitchie spoke.

"Happy?" Mitchie finished

"yeah! Happy" she faked a smile "Mitch, why don't you go to your room and call Chad he must be missing you"

Chad? Who's Chad?

"Oh! Yeah. I'll go call him. Bye lexi! Bye Shane!" and she ran towards our room.

Once she was no where in sight Alex grabbed my collars and pulled me closer.

"Shane Grey! You try to play with my sister you'll seriously get a piece of my mind"

"what are you talking about lex?" I asked. Did I mention I was choking?

"you think I'm an idiot Shane?" she asked whilst dropping her hands from my collar

"Shane! I can see the attraction between both of you. The way you both talk to each other, the way you both look at each other, the way you both hold each other. I am not an idiot. I know something happened between the two of you on the beach but I don't wanna ask because I'm pretty sure if I come to know what happened I will punch you in the face"

"Who's Chad"

Alex raised her brow

"Why are you interested?"

"What I'm just asking and on the other note I am not using Mitchie. I think I like her"

"Yeah and I had sex with Nate. Stop lying!"

"What? Is it wrong for me to like someone?"

"Yeah, duh! Remember you use and throw girls"

"Well Mitchie's different"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever I trust you for now but if I come to know that you are using her just as you use all the other girls I swear I will tear your flesh into little parts and give it to the tigers and lions to eat and have a delicious lunch!"

"Alex chill I am not using her! She's not some other girl!"  
"Shane, sorry to pull you out of your Smitchie-land but there are girls in this school who love you till no depth and trust me there are guys in this school who love Mitchie till no depth."

"Guys! Which guys? Give me the list of all guys who drool on Mitch! I'm gonna personally beat them up!"

Alex stared weirdly at me. "Okay, I think you like her"

"No shit Sherlock" I said rolling my eyes

Alex rolled her eyes at me.

I again rolled my eyes at her.

She again rolled them.

I again rolled them.

"Okay, stop!" she giggled. I laughed

"I love you Tinkerbell" I said hugging her.

"I love you too lover boy!" she said hugging me back.

* * *

**Dun..dunn..dunn!!!**

**Review! thanks!**

**PS- 62ish??**


	8. Obsessed

**Hiya!!! sorry for not updating.. i was kinda busy wid ma skul and hw..**

**neways.. Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Dont own camp rock wanna own joe... (I've said dis like 1000 times lol...:P)**

* * *

**_Why do I just lay awake and think of you  
I need some sleep  
Tomorrow I have things to do_**

Everytime I close my eyes, I see your face  
So I try to read  
But all I do is lose my place

Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time- Miley Cyrus

'Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Shaney,' I giggled at his new name 'happy birthday to you' I smiled after finishing it.

It was Shane's birthday today! *squeal*

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and I know you must be thinking why didn't I wish him at midnight but we made a deal. He told me that he was going clubbing with all his guy friends. And that it was some guy named Cole's treat. He told me he would come late so I didn't need to wait for him. But me being me would never listen to him. I spent that much time with Alex and her girl friends. I got along with everybody really fast here. All were really sweet. But it was surprising how come no guy asked me out as it was nearly the end of the second week here. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some slut! Its just that I'm use to getting proposals really fast and it was really suprising since no one did it here as it was the end of the second week. But then obviously my problem was solved by Shane.

I was talking to my biology partner Dean about some project. He was a cute guy but obviously he was not even near Shane's looks. In my course of days in this school I came to know Shane practically runs this school. Alex was pretty famous too and that she and Nate liked each other was also becoming obvious day by day.

I remember I was speaking to Dean, and he use to occasionally flirt a bit also and suddenly there was a scared expression on his face. He was seeing something behind my shoulder. A pair of arms snaked around my waist, and kissed my neck. It was Shane. No shit Sherlock. He did that a lot.

Suddenly Dean was stuttering and starting speaking to me saying he had to leave and literally ran from there. I was flabbergasted at first but then I felt Shane smirk again my neck as his whole forehead was hid in my neck. 'He found it peace in there' according to him. I turned in his arms and just glared at him.

"You scared him" I exclaimed

"Yeah, so?" he asked me as if nothing happened and he was used to this.

"Shane" I screeched pouting

"This is the 5th guy in this week!" I continued. That's right this the 5th guy in this week. Whenever a guy would come and talk to me Shane would show his face behind me and that poor guy had no choice but to get horrified and run as fast as he can.

Oh and his return was, he kissed my forehead and literally carried me to the café.

My thoughts were broken when Shane carried me bridal style to our couch. Apparently he looked very cute. He'd worn skinny black jeans, a white V neck shirt and a black leather jacket upon it. He sat on the couch placed me on his lap.

"I told you not to wait for me right and don't call me that" he asked whilst pushing my strands behind my ear.

"I wanted to wait and I love that name" I giggled

He pulled my face closer to his with his fingers and met my lips in the sweetest kiss we've ever shared. I quickly tasted his mouth to investigate if he drank or smoke. Nothing only a faint taste of breezer. He listened to me and didn't drink. I smiled wider into the kiss. He pulled me closer to his body. After breaking the kiss he again pecked my lips and rested his forehead on mine.

"Thank you so much" he replied back. I smiled back in return

"Do you want your gift?" I asked murmuring through his lips still feeling dizzy after the kiss.

"No" he answered

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded

"Because I've got you" he answered whilst pulling me more closer onto his lap if that was possible. I blushed and looked down in his embrace.

He again lifted my face and carried me bridal style to our room.

"Oh hush! Stop being so corny! Oh and I'm proud of you"

"Why?" he asked knitting his epais eyebrows together.

"You didn't booze"

He smiled back and dropped me on the bed and pounced on me.

"Shane, change!" I ordered. He rolled his eyes. He threw his shoes, his signature leather jacket and his shades

"Changed Baby!" he bowed a little and kissed my nose. I rolled my eyes this time.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. I had to get up because I take tons of time to get ready. I slowly got up from Shane's embrace and went to my wardrobe. I just stood there dumbfounded, thinking what to wear. Today we had a chance to where colour clothes as it was a Friday and not that dreadful uniform *phew!*

I was staring at the wardrobe. Ummm… what to wear? What to wear?

Skirt? Nope not in a mood

Leggings? Bugging!

Skinny tight fit, body hugging jeans? That'll do I guess.

I quickly picked one black skinny jeans and a white colour one shoulder top placed them on the free bed and went to bathe

I was straightening my forehead flicks with Shane's straightening machine since my machine was not working. I had to buy a new one. That's right I'm using his machine and he doesn't know that. Currently I'm standing in front of the bathroom mirror with just a towel on me. Suddenly I heard:

"AHHHH!!! Sorry Mitch" he was just going to close the door and I was just going to release my breath when he noticed

"Wait! Is that my straightening machine?" Dammit! Fuck his sharp eyes!

"Ummm.. we-ll umm yes" I stuttered uneasily and turned my body so that my back was facing him. I placed the straightening machine on the platform and bit my lower lip uneasily.

Great Mitchie! Just great. Way to go by ruining his birthday morning!

He placed his arms around my waist like usual and kissed my neck. I was surprised by his gesture. Wasn't he suppose to be mad? God I will never understand this boy.

"Why did you use it?" he whispered as his velvety voice tingled my ear.

"Umm well… my machine was not wo-orking so-o I thought I c-could use yo-ours" I completed

He kissed my neck like always.

"Its okay you don't need to be scared!"

"What?" I replied

I turned in his arms only to find him amusing at me.

"And what's so amusing? Is there anything on my face?" I asked whilst touching to confirm if anything was there or not

"Yeah, over here" he said whilst pointing on his lower lip. I stared at him and then my hand made its way to my lower lip. I rubbed it twice or thrice. But I couldn't feel anything.

"Is it gone?" I asked

"No" he replied whilst leaning in a bit. He pulled me closer to him. I was already fucking self conscious since I was still wearing a towel and upon that I just made him angry by using his machine and on top of that I look like a wreck since I have something on my lip.

"Should I take it out?" he asked leaning in more closely. I was still recovering from the confusion that was he mad at or not?

He captured my lips and literally sucked my lower lip. I then realized (like an idiot I might add) that he was just finding a chance to kiss me. I just nodded my head into the kiss and kissed him back with more force, more feverishly. He pulled me closer and we were soon making out. He pushed me to the platform for more access. He started kissing me in a split second. I was out of breath. He started kissing me from my lip to my jaw to my neck. He pulled me more closer and to give open kisses on my chest. He was soon on the other side of my face. He bit my neck so hard that I had no option but to moan. I'm so sure I'm having a love bite there. He was shirtless himself too which made it more difficult for me to concentrate on the fact that my towel wont fall down. I dug my fingers in his long, silky hair which turned him on too. His hands were now surrounding my body so tight that I was thinking how come my bones weren't breaking. He was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. He was kissing me with everything he had. He was kissing me with all the passion he had. He must not put that much passion even in his singing or playing football. I suddenly realized (again!) I was still in a towel. I grabbed his angelic face roughly in my hands to stop him. He looked at me questioningly. I nodded my head in response.

He understood he was going out of his limit. He pulled me closer and whispered 3 words in my ear which would change my life in pure bliss.

_**"Be my girlfriend?"**_

_

* * *

_

_**dun dun dunnn!!!! how was it??? ou guys dont review noadays :(.. pls tell me if dont write good.. i would appreciate that! :)**_

_**PLEASE review for this... i really hope if i wrote this one good!... and shane proposed WOOHOO!!! :P**_

_**PS- 67ish?? plsss!!!!!**_

_**PPS- did you guys see selena's video naturally... i luved it!!! n especially the pink dress! she luks so cute in dat one!**_

_**PPPS- and selena performed BSB's i want it that way.. i loved the cover too!! and i'm in love with that song all over again :P**_

_**buhbyee!!! muah!**_


	9. Time After Time

**Enjoy!**

**Revieww!!!**

**Disclaimer- Like i own camp rock *rolling my eyes***

* * *

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flash back warm nights, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after sometimes you pictured me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're callin' to me  
I can't hear what you've said  
You said: Go slow, I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds**_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time- Ashley Tisdale**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"W-Wh—whhat?" I asked. Did he just asked me to be his girlfriend?

"Be my girlfriend! I mean we practically act like a couple. You let me kiss you, smooch you, touch you. If I don't make it clear then the relationship we shared will be as cheap as being friends with benefits. I don't want that! I want us to be official. I want to call you my girlfriend. Everybody in the school thinks we are dating" he pulled me closer.

"I want to give us a name. I have to rather make it something we want and desire or something we should stop because then, its not right" he finished his little speech and looked at me with pleading eyes to give a positive answer.

I cracked a smile. This boy is so different then the others. I mean other boys would rather prefer a friends with benefit relation because they get what they want and there is no kind of commitment in the relation. This dude here standing in front of me has proved me one point that all boys are not really such big bastards. Sure I liked him and now after his little understanding definitely made me fall more in love with him.

I took his face in my hands and pecked him on his lips. He rested his forehead on mine and pulled me more closer. "I'd loved to be your girlfriend, Shane" he grinned back. I smiled softly at him and AGAIN I realized I'm still in a towel!

"Now will you get out of here so I can change my clothes?" I pushed him towards the door.

"Way to ruin the moment Mitch" he grumbled. I just snorted back in return.

My head was on the canteen table and I was totally worn out. The day was seriously tiring and boring. It was so irritating. Starting with the first period, Algebra, Ms. Ean irritated us till death with those dumb variables.

I took out my History book and started the homework because I was in no mood to do it near Shane. Well, its obvious, I wont do any in front of him.

I stared at the page with full concentration and finished the whole questionnaire in 15 minutes. It was easy. I was intelligent. No need to be denial or modest. But I was lazy at the other point too. I took the other homework and started walking towards the passages of the school. Well thinking was coming wasn't so bad. I mean when I take reverse 2 months back, I realized my life was on a whirl wind. I entered my room dropped the keys on table. I went to the kitchen and made some coffee for me. It was fun being around Shane, because he always made me feel like was wanted but sometimes it's good to have some time by myself. I thought how I was in California and hiw I am here. All this is so different. I was a kind of a girl who never hastily make a boyfriend whom I just met 2 months back or let alone kiss me just after the moment we met. All this was different. Or was I different? I was a lot more practical in California. Here, its like I live a fairy tale. But I guess I'm worth it. When I was new in California things were a bit tough there. Though I was just in kindergarten, I found it tough to mold with other kids. But then I found Chad and we were in separable since then. A lot of people thought we were dating but Chad and I always had distance. Even we shared a hug it only lasted for a few minutes. I mean the way I act with Shane here is totally different. I mean we clicked instantly the time we met. Was it like we both were meant to be? Okay, I'm way more practical than this. I did not believe in meant to be and crap like that. I liked Shane, a lot. But for instance I've also heard a lot of false rumors about him, his reputation, his behavior, his way of talking. Everything.

I was definitely not one of those girls who loathes jocks and bad boys because they think they are disgusting or they have on ethics. No. I was different, than everyone. That's what my mom told me. Well, Shane doesn't know a part of me and I think he should know that. My mom and dad have always been very supportive of me. They never pushed me to decisions. I was never neglected or ignored. I was a pet to them. Because of 1 reason. And since I consider Shane, my serious boyfriend I think he should know it. Obviously Alex and Chad knew it. But he's got to be prepared for the shock.

* * *

I entered the detention room since the little episode. I saw Shane already seated at the last bench. He looked like he didn't care he was here. Obviously even I don't, because I already love sitting in detentions. I made my to the last bench and I was getting this little feeling that everybody was staring right at me. Jealousy in girls eyes and anger in boys. I was definitely feeling uneasy because I had to tell Shane and I couldn't bear the piercing looks of the other students. When I sat beside Shane, I felt him glare the people and they all started doing their own work. So there's only one thing which can happen. Everybody knows about me and Shane dating. Never mind, they would eventually know.

"Hey, Happy Birthday!" I grinned and muttered since the teacher was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. I know dumb thought, because I was on the last bench.

He pushed me closer to him as he placed his hand on my waist.

"Thanks" he kissed my side head and then he sensed my uneasiness. I think

"What's the matter?" he asked. I just nodded, smiled and looked else where. When was ever gonna get the guts to tell him this

He still knew something was wrong.

"Hey, don't think about these assholes, they are just jealous, they have ever since you've been here" he said whilst kissing nose.

"I don't care what they think Shane, I've been through this a lot back home"

"That's my girl. Then what's the matter?"

"Shane, I have something very important to tell you"

"Go on"

"I..ummm… I'm adopted Shane"

* * *

**Duunnn...dunn..dduunnn... okay you guys can throw potatoes on me.. because last time i left you with a cliff hanger and right now i did the same.. :P well, i started a new story, The Story Of My Life, its a bit like Cinderella story, but please read it.. i put some serious matured writing in this one :P **

**Next one will be from shane's POV **

**Revieeww!!**

**News update:**

**PS: 75ish??**

**PPS: I HATE the fact that demi and selena are not friends anymore!! demi's turning into a bitch i guess.. not sure!**

**PPPS- I LOVE the fact that nelena is reuniting.. and i dont think jemi is a go though :(**

**PPPPS- i cant wait for camp rock 2!!!**

**Love ashmaa!! :)**


	10. As Long As You Love Me

**New part enjoy!**

**Cant believe this is 10th part!!**

**Disclaimer- dont have the strenght to own camp rock or joe :( sad i know.**

**

* * *

**

_**I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me-backstreet boys.**_

_

* * *

  
_

Mitchie's POV

It took him a minute to understand. He had confusion written all over his face but it was all gone the other minute

"So what?" What? I just told him I adopted and he says 'SO WHAT?!?!'

"What do you mean 'so what?'. I mean I just told you I'm adopted!"

"Yeah, I know and I don't care, because it's not your fault."

"I…ummm thought you'd take it in a negative way"

"You know, I maybe the school's jerk but I'm not that immature. You thought I'd make fun of you and break up with you just because you're adopted. I may have broken a lot hearts and I know I had a lot one night stands but I understand some things"

He pouted and looked the other way.

"Shane" I shook his hand. No response.

"I'm sorry" I again shook him.

"Please, I'm sorry"

I was seriously thinking of kissing him then and there but I controlled myself as I knew we weren't the only ones in the detention room. But that was the only thing in my mind.

"Shane, pleaseee. Don't make me do that. That to here" he smirked.

Shane Grey, you dark horse!

"Seriously" he nodded.

"Shane, there's a teacher in here" he didn't respond. Again. Shit! I jinxed it.

"Shane, are you planning on embarrassing both of us?" he nodded again.

"Fine" It wasn't like I've never kissed any one except Shane, and that too not in front of any one.

I grabbed his face roughly and meshed our lips together, more like forced though.

The kiss went on long. Long till it caught everybody's attention. He roughly grabbed my hips and pulled my closer. My hands were pulling him closer too as I was pulling his collars more towards me. He begged entrance and I happily gave in. His tongue was roaming everywhere in my mouth and he gently caressed my tongue with his.

I could fell everybody's eyes on us so I pulled out. Shane could see it and he just smirked. I was red, crimson and every shade of red possible. He kissed my cheek and then sat as if nothing happened. I turned and saw the whole class staring at us wide eyed. Some boys were even whistling and the others had clear loathing written on their face for Shane and girls scowling in my direction. I didn't like this attention. The detention teacher(whoever she was) was STILL sleeping.

I just banged my head on the bench to avoid further embarrassment. I covered my head with my hands to even avoid Shane, since he was clearly enjoying so much attention. This stunt I caused is gonna spread like fire around the school. I wanted to go back to California. Okay stop being cry baby Mitchie. This was so embarrassing.

Shane smirked again. I don't understand how this boy enjoys so much attention. Wait a minute!

"So, you don't care if I'm adopted or not?"

"Obviously not, it wasn't your fault. I mean its nothing to be ashamed off. And plus this explains why are you a spoilt little princess." He smirked.

"God, fuck you"

"I'm so ready for that" I smacked his arm. He kissed my cheek. Again!

* * *

"Move, move, MOVEE!" came a command through the pass ways. When I turned to see who was it I just saw a pretty little blond girl. Wow! I have to face a Sharpay here too. Lovely! Well her weird commanding ways and two clones walking behind her seemed so obvious.

Let me give you a typical explanation of how she actually looked like. She had pretty blonde hair and obviously tons of make up on her face. She had worn a really short skirt or should I say REALLY short skirt which only covered her ass and nothing else. Her top as I imagined was a tube top obviously worn a little lower to show off her start breasts and last but not the least her heels. God! She really knew how to walk with them.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Shane who was seeing the scene right behind. We both were currently supporting the pillar Shane obviously right behind me.

I could hear little murmurs here and there. But 1 comment made me blush. The comment was passed by a near by boy. I think his name was Austin.

"She's hot, but she looks like trash in comparison to Mitchie" he was right next to us so even Shane could hear him. He sent a glare in his direction and he immediately shut up.

And then Shane answered my question. "They are the 'plastics' of out school. You know what they exactly should be like don't you?" I turned my head in his direction and he closed the distance by trapping me in the pillar. I nodded my head in response.

"Well, so they are typical blondies. You know they get all excited for shopping and blah blah blah. Sleep around and lower every girl's self esteem. But you don't go on her ways or even let her lower your self esteem"

"PSH. Yeah right! Shane, I wasn't home schooled in California. I know what they do and I know perfectly well how to behave in front of there bitches. And when you talk about the 'self esteem problem' you are not the only who isn't obsessed with yourself"

I smiled in triumph pushed him aside and left for the cafeteria.

"But how come these girls are a month late then?"

"Their father is supposedly VERY rich. So bribing the principal helps them enter a month late"

"So what? Aren't we all filthy here?"

Shane just raised his eyebrows.

"I mean obviously I'm not bragging that fact but I'm just saying"

"Yeah and how do you know I'm rich"

"You're Shane Grey, son of Richard Grey, a business tycoon, right next to my dad, with more 3 sons and a really pretty wife I guess"

"Mmm. You quite a lot about my family" he said while nibbling into my neck.

"You must be knowing about mine too"

"I don't" I raised my eye brow.

"Fine I do. Mitchie Torres, short for Michelle, stunning daughter and a really beautiful wife and that's it"

"Yup! Well I think dad told me last year that both of out companies our merging"

"Are you serious?" Shane asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not sure though"

We reached the cafeteria and I got into the line to bring our food with Shane.

"Hey Mitch! Can I catch up with Nate?"

"Yeah sure"

"Grey, get out! I wanna speak to her now"

"Fine! Just don't kill her"

"Like even you will let me do"

"Good you realized because that's so obvious" Alex sent a glare in his direction.

"Fine I'm leaving. No one can win against you" he kissed my forehead and left.

"So you got my text in the morning?"

"Yeah"

"So…….?"

"I would have puked then and there but when I see Shane nowadays, not even caring to look at anybody else except you. I don't mind. I mean you're the only one he's ever got whipped around"

I giggled and she giggled with me.

We took our lunch in our respective trays and set off to go to the table. Suddenly, Alex slipped on a banana and threw all her lunch on Tess. We never saw her there until now. Alex's lunch was all around her hair, face, body, legs, clothes blah. She was raging with anger. The whole café burst out in laughter.

"QUIET" she screamed

"Ella! Peggy! Help me!"

Her clones came running toward her and started taking out the tomatoes and sauce from her face and clothes.

"YOU RUSSO!?! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO WALK OR ARE YOU BLIND!"

I found Alex, as I had expected, all cool and collected.

"It was just a mistake Tyler, I didn't do it on purpose"

"NO YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE. YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OFF ME. ALWAYS! AND THIS WAS A NICE EXCUSE THOUGH" she said whilst shaking all her hair so that the coke was flying everywhere. I made a disgusting face and so did Alex.

"You know I have better things to do rather than sit and get jealous of you. I mean seriously off all the people I'll get jealous of YOU. Use you brains Tyler. Wait a minute! You don't have any".

I giggled at her comment and so did the whole café.

"OH WHATEVER."

She turned her face towards me in a smug look. I could make out from that look itself that she was gonna try and embarrass me with the whole new girl act in front of the whole audience so that her embarrassment was covered. OH! She is seriously from the mean blondes species.

"Oh, so we've got a new girl"

Oh God! She's picked the wrong girl.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I heard gasps and murmurs around the whole café.

"Oh. So you've got attitude. You know we're really good at straightening it"

"Oh….. well I thought you need some straightening with your attitude"

She was red as a tomato and I got a clue the next thing she was gonna hunt on was cat fight. But as the peace maker I am-

"And if you are trying to start the whole pulling hair and tearing clothes thing then I'm sorry you're not the only one with designer clothes here" I smiled sickly sweet.

She seemed to be taken aback by my comment. She was confused and then angry. She stormed out of the café in a typical angry actress type.

"Mitch that was su---"

"What can I say. I know I'm pretty talented at this" I said flipping my hair. Alex smacked my shoulder and we laughed hard.

* * *

"Mitchie baby, ---- where are you going?" Shane asked

"I'm going to Alex's room today for a sleepover. Nate will be with us too. Is that a problem?" I noticed his eyes. It had anger and then hurt flashed for a moment.

"What's the matter?" I asked whilst going towards him.

"I.. I thought we could spend my birthday night together."

OH FUCK!

"I.. umm. I'll just be back in a minute okay" I quickly kissed his cheek and ran out of the door towards Alex's room.

"Alex, Alex open the fucking door!" I said whilst banging the door.

"Oh you're here. It's a G.N.O woo-hoo"

"Not possible. Shane's birthday."

"Oh fuck I didn't even wish him"

Nate came behind Alex.

"It's all planned Mitch. Don't panic"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks Natey!" I said while hugging him. He saved my life today.

* * *

**okay, so let me clear this before any confusion comes: shane doesnt care if mitchie's adopted. he really cares about her deeply and he is not interested of kind she is. well the intro song only explains it all. as long as you love me, backstreet boys. old song but lovely one though. 88 reviews?!?!?!! thank you so much. you all make my day. well i've got exams tomorrow so people wish me luck! sorry smitchie fluff is a bit less here but i thought i'm neglecting the other characters a lot that is why i put a bit more of alex. nate will also come around. TESS at last enters. so lets see whats happens forward.**

**what has mitchie and nate planned for shane's b'day?**

**what problems will Tess cause?**

**and most importantly you guys may think the family discussion was useless. You'll soon come to know why i added it.**

**News update:**

**PS- 93ish? **

**PPS- Demi and miley went to dinner with liam. i'm serious now demi is turning into something i dont like. i still love you demi, but hang out with better people**

**PPPS- i want morrree Jemi and guess what? i got! joe went to SWAC taping to cheer demi. that is so cute.**

**Nelena update: they're on!! thats official. see the video when nelena and joe come out of philippe. nick tries to hold selena's hand :D and nick even said that he likes to keep his relationships personal.**

**i wrote a one-shot saying 25 things Shane grey must not do. check that out to!**

**PPPPS- i love you joe :) who doesnt?!**

**review!**

**love aashma :) oh btw i changed my pen name to we glitter you sparkle.**


	11. Me, Myself & Time

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer- i dont own Camp rock.... psh!!**

* * *

**_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_**  
**_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_**  
**_Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be,I'm going to try_**  
**_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_**  
**_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_**  
**_And I know everything will be fine_**  
**_With me, myself and time.-Demi Lovato :) (So happy for you! Jemi*squeal*)_**

* * *

"All set?" I asked for the billionth time.

"Yeah Mitchie, don't worry. It's all really good. I'm speechless. I mean how did you do all this in 3 hours?"

I winked.

"It's all possible when you're rich Nate" I said showing my charming smile. "Have you ever tried it?" he just nodded his head and smiled. I giggled.

"Mitch, I think everything's set. And everybody's at the venue without 'Virus' coming to know"

'Virus' was our hostel night shift teacher. She was a typical strict and a 'no sex' teacher. She thought the whole living with a boy in one room was just another chance for teenagers to have sex. Every night after curfew she'll take no one is out of their rooms or having a sleepover or going out or getting yourself something. Her name was 'Mrs. Chloe' and she is a bitch! But obviously Shane and I were far more intelligent. Whenever we wanted to sneak out, we would sneak out expertly.

"Ok. That's very good. About Shane… Nate, get him there anyhow. I've got some work. Alex go with the last batch to the venue and see if anything's needed" I told more like commanded.

"Ok. But when'll you reach? And where are you going? And..."

"Nate, stop! I'll be alright. Just go and bring Shane to the venue. I'll come a bit late. Alex don't I repeat DON'T where your dirty yellow dress. Please!" I pleaded.

"Ok. I don't understand why do you don't like it?"

Shane's POV

This is so not happening. I was hoping to have a night with Mitchie. And she's going to Alex's. I hate my life. I grumbled and sat on the couch.

"Dude" Nate said from nowhere "Get dressed or something and something for a party"

"Why?"

"Dude, Justin's throwing a booze party. All of us are going"

"Why am I not informed about this?" I asked quizzically. Every time somebody threw a party I was the first one to know. And here Nate's telling me I'm not informed about a party. He hesitated a bit and then answered,

"We thought you won't have a problem because as it is you are present for every party. So you are really just need to be told and not asked" he said whilst seating on the couch.

"Ok. I'll get dressed. Where is it but?"

"It's in the Out of the blue club"

"Out of the blue? Dude, no offence to Justin but he's not that well off to give a party at such an expensive bar. I mean not trying to act jerkish here but people like us can only afford such an expensive place."

"Dude, will you just get dressed? Why do you care? Just get dressed" he said showing the 'Nate attitude'

"Fine I'm going"

After about 5 minutes of driving with Nate, not to forget sneaking from the back way from our room, we were half way through the road to reach the pub and since it was pretty close it wasn't a big deal for us.

"So……" Nate made a conversation. Did I mention he was driving? My younger brother was driving and I was sitting in passenger seat. How embarrassing is that?

"So….." It was well weird not awkward. It had to be actually since the new term started I was too wrapped up in my beautiful and charming girlfriend and he was wrapped up in my hot best friend we never got a chance to talk.

"You and Mitchie, well you two seem very…. intense about each other"

"Yup. Very" I said

"I like her" he said.

"What?" I practically screamed. He knew I was madly in love with her!

"Dude, calm down. I mean I like her as my sister- in-law. You know I kind of approve her"

"Oh! What do you mean by sister-in-law?"

"Dude, I've never seen you so serious for a girl. And the best part is you are actually stuck with her for 2 months"

I laughed. "Dude, was I that worst as a man-whore?"

"Yes you were" he said laughing with me.

"But seriously" he continued "Don't you think you two are involved a lot into each other?"

"We know that. And stop with the mature talking. We both are big enough for that"

"Fine, transform yourself into a man-whore for the time being and tell me what is that bomb babe all about?"

"Why are you so interested?" I asked cockily

"Dude I need to get close to her"

"Why?"

"Stop being the over protecting bratty boy friend. She is Alex's best friend and I'm thinking of asking Alex out. So I need her help"

"O! Then it's ok. Tell me what do you want to know"

"Tell me about your sex life" he said whilst smirking.

"We have not had sex yet, Nate"

"Oral sex?"

"Nate!"

"Fine sorry, Geesh! When did you become so personal about your love life to me?"

"Fine you really want to know?"

"Yeah" he pushed my buttons more.

"We've just made out and kissed. Never had sex or neither have we gone that far"

"Are you serious?" He said whilst parking the car as 'out of the blue' came in view.

"Yeah! Because I don't intend on treating her like a prostitute"

"Whoa! You are pretty serious"

"Thanks for understanding Nate" I said

"Sarcasm is definitely Mitchie. Means…. Oh My God! You are turning into a sarcastic ball! No!"

I laughed so hard.

"What?"

"Dude, are you spending your time with Alex or Tess?" he punched my shoulder.

We reached reception. The girl was pretty but obviously not as pretty as my Mitchie. I gave her one of my 'Shane smiles'. And there she drools. I smirked. Yeah, I still have that effect on girls. But it's more fun seeing Mitchie blush and drool. She doesn't make it that obvious, but I know when she is and when she is not. And about me drooling on her, well I do that a lot.

"The ruby hall" Nate said.

"Yes sir 3rd floor" she answered.

"Ok thanks, cool" he said showing his 'Nate smile'. She drooled again. Well you see, we Grey brothers weren't just of any kind.

"Dude, Ruby hall? That's the biggest one here. And why aren't we going to the pub like always do? And how did Justin afford this?"

"Will you shut it and follow me Shane"

We reached the elevator and reached the third floor. We were outside the door of the ruby hall now. Why am I getting this feeling this is not a booze party like Nate told me?

We entered the hall and all lights were off.

"Dude, Nate! Where are we?"

And when I turn around I meet dust and darkness instead of my 16 year old brother.

"NATE!"

"SURPRISE!!"

I turned around and I couldn't believe my sight. All mostly all them from the school except for Mitchie which made my smiled fade a bit. This is best birthday ever! Is she still with Alex uninformed about this whole thing? That cannot be possible when I saw Alex running and pouncing on my body.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hate you for not reminding me it was your birthday"

"Oh ! Wow, so now it's my job to even do that! Then what are you in use, you worthless piece of shit!" she smacked my when she heard her new nickname. I chuckled.

"Ass! Here's your gift!" she handed me a small paper bag. I chuckled because I knew it was wrapped in haste. But nevertheless I took it.

"Where's Mitchie?"

"She's coming" Alex replied

"What! How? With whom? She still doesn't know how to get through that Virus's eyes! God! She could be expelled for that! How come you guys never took care of that" I whisper-yelled.

"Gosh! You drama queen, calm down! She knows what to do! She is not a baby Shane"

"She is my baby" I said meekly which was barely audible.

"Aw! Don't show that sap in front of me Shane. She'll be here in 15 minutes"

"And if she isn't?" she rolled her eyes. Let her do it! One fine day I'll kidnap Nate and then I'll se her panic.

Ha! That would be fun. I grinned at that idea.

"If she isn't we'll call her ok" I pouted.

"Shane" she warned.

"Ok fine you knucklehead scumbag!"

"Thanks you retarded airhead"

The party went on for about an hour. But there was no sign of Mitchie and I was getting really worried. And this time even Alex was getting a tinged worried for her in spite of her reassuring me that Mitchie is fine.

Leaving the Mitchie topic, the party was awesome. I mean seriously! I never had such an awesome party in my life. There was a dance floor and all fuzzy disco lights everywhere. Everything was so dark. Just next to the dance floor there was a booze bar and opposite the booze bar there was a food buffet which god knows had every dish possible. After some bugging Alex sessions I learned that the party was ultimately thrown and arranged by my Mitchie who still wasn't there by the way.

"Alex I really think she in a problem" I yelled since the music was so high.

"Me too, even Nate's nowhere to be seen after he bought you here"

"Ha! You got the taste of the medicine, which is very sour by the way, when your lover missing?"

"Shut up Shane! She's right there. I saw her and Nate come in together"

"What? Where?" The entire panic mode gone from me.

There she was! Looking as beautiful as she was in all her glory, you know she shouldn't have been allowed to be so pretty, she was wearing a blue one piece (imagine her PCA's dress)

I ran towards the entrance to get a proper view of her. Nate made his way to Alex and Mitchie seemed to be finding someone. Till now I had to realize who it was!

Me!

* * *

**Ok. you guys have full right to kill me! i dont know i havent updated since forever! but i had exams and everybody pressuring me on studies so i didn't get the time to update. But i finish my exams tomorrow! Yay!! :D so i promise you'll get an update even in the story of my life. i'm just thinking of deleting Come Back To Me, because i dont know what to do with it. ok i'll cu tthe crap and i'll just get to the topic**

**JEMI IS FINALLY DATING!!!! AHHH!!!**

**isnt this the best feeling in the world?! i think it is! :P but i'm seriously sad that Nelena broke up!! :( its ok. i dont want to become greedy. but trust me i sit on oceanup and jjj like veryday and i see a new jemi news or new pics i start screaming!!! i literally cried when Demi admitted it to Billy Bush(Bless him! lol) and joe admitting on Ryan(Bless him too! lol) they look so cute together. alot of people think it is for publicity. bit i dont think it is! Any Thoughts on that?**

**So selena's touring in Europe and she looks super cool in all pics! And i really wanna watch the last song in which Miley is staring but its not even released in my country :( anybodu have full link to the whole movie?? Tell me please :)**

**Thats it for now! enjoy this super big update! :)**

**Oh and dont forget too press the button below! :P its a magic button :P**


End file.
